


War Amongst the Stars

by TGChaplain



Series: Teros V Campaign [3]
Category: Warhammer 40k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGChaplain/pseuds/TGChaplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The decimated imperial fleet attempts to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Amongst the Stars

"Portside weapon batteries damaged! Operational capacity only at forty percent! Engine four, six, and seven are out! Shields are down to twenty two percent! Commander, what are your orders?" The ensign at the damage control turned to Commander Onare, who in turn swiveled his command chair to face the portside view screen. A dozen or so Iconoclast destroyers were letting loose barrage after barrage of fire against the _Imperious_, a Mars class battle cruiser. Onare took a quick glance over his deck. Several of the deck hands were dead, and consoles were burnt out all around. However, the atronomican was still alive. The decrypted old psychic was oblivious to the battle and carnage surrounding him, seeing beyond the mortal place, into the unknown Warp.   
"Power lance batteries Alpha and Bravo, and fire upon the traitors on our port. Release alert fighters and bombers." He knew he was sending the pilots to their deaths, with the chaos armada right behind the _Imperious_. However, his ship was badly damaged, having escorted several space marine strike cruisers on a blockade run mission. After surprising the chaos blockade, and allowing the space marines to commence their orbital assaults, the strike force found itself surrounded by the traitor fleet. Having only a dozen cruisers and light cruisers in the force, the _Imperious_ and _His Majestic Grace_ were the only ships left attempting to escape. The rest of the imperial fleet had arrived at the edge of the system, but it would be some time before they engaged the chaos armada. He checked the control panel attached to the arm of his chair. His ship was in no condition to rejoin the fight, even if they could rendezvous with the fleet. Escape seemed unlikely. Unless…  
"Ensign Hagik, plot a course for the nearest moon, and divert power from life support and forward shields to the engines." Onare looked at the view screen. Teros V fell out of view, as the Imperious changed its course. He knew the only chance of escape was to slingshot around the moon, and then jump into the Warp. One of the officers on the deck pulled a sheet of paper from a control console, and brought it over to Onare.  
"Commander, message from _His Majestic Grace_. Reads: _Imperious_, divert your course back towards chaos fleet. Recall fighters and bombers for attack run on traitor vessel World's End. Faith without deeds is worthless, brother. End message." The ship shook violently, the officer grabbing the chair for support.   
"Fire breakout in starboard munitions storage! Nova cannon destroyed!" The ensign yelled out, just as the doors leading into the command deck swished open. Onare looked back, as Commissar Kornin entered, but stayed back by the doors. It seems the Commissar was content with hanging back for now, Onare thought.  
"Sir," The officer stammered, "your orders, sir?" Onare looked at the young officer. He had just received a fresh batch of naval personnel, so he knew this one had never seen combat. His navy blue uniform was stained with blood and burnt marks covered various spots. The name tag was also burned off the uniform. Onare looked at him with pity. He would probably never learn the young man's name short of asking him for it. He bowed his head for a moment, and then looked ahead.  
"Continue on our course. We cannot continue with this fight." The officer gave a quick nod, and ran back to his station, almost running into the approaching commissar. Kornin glared at him, and then walked directly next to command chair. Onare ignored him, staring at the various view screens.   
"Commander, I must object to this course of action. The traitors still hold the system. We must at least rejoin the fleet, at the most join _His Majestic Grace_ into the glory of battle!" The commissar stood in full uniform, as was fitting for all commissars of the Imperial Guard. His red military cap was a sign of his status, fitting with the long red cape. Onare continued to stare forward.  
"Commissar, if you wish to command a ship, then I advice you join the Imperial Navy. Otherwise, stay out of my-" Onare didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as the bullet from Commissar Kornin's bolt pistol shattered into his temple, and splashed out the other side. The commander's body went limp, as the entire crew turned and stared in horror at the death of their beloved commander. Kornin stood for a moment, his bolt pistol smoking from the barrel. He turned to the crew.  
"The commander has failed in his duty to the Emperor, by turning his back to the heretics and blasphemers who have stained His most holy name by their mere presence on imperial soil!" He pushed the dead body off the command chair, and sat in the place of the now deceased commander. "I am now in command of this vessel. Now turn this damn ship around and engage the traitors!"

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that this is a pretty inaccurate description of an imperial bridge, but the story was written before I knew much about 40k lore, and was written with a Star Trek type bridge function. Perhaps one day I'll rewrite to be more true to Warhammer 40k.


End file.
